<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sith Revealed by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198346">Sith Revealed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning'>I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Compound Fractures, Dark, Deathfic, Electrical burns, Gen, Horror, dead birds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is mortally wounded by Sidious, but Anakin cannot let him go. Anakin tries to force the universe to give Obi-Wan back, but horror ensues instead of resurrection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>501st Legion &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sith Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written before Kylo did that thing for Rey on Exogal. So... rewind your brains, remember  back before that was established as Possible, and don't bother asking me why Anakin didn't just try to do the Kylo Thing in this story.</p>
<p>... because I didn't know it was an option at the time.</p>
<p>... not that me knowing it was possible would have resulted in an Obi Lives version of this story, I would just have invented a reason why it wouldn't work in this instance. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex's voice came over Anakin's comlink, sounding urgent. “General Skywalker, General Kenobi is fighting a Sith. We need you, Sir! "</p>
<p>" Dooku?" Anakin clarified, already heading for the speederbike.</p>
<p>" No, it's got two blades, I think it's better than Dooku. You better get here quick, Sir."</p>
<p>Anakin kicked the speederbike into its highest gear, but the three minutes it took the speederbike to arrive felt like an hour.</p>
<p>
  <span> Anakin shoved himself free of it, jogging to join the fight, disbelieing eyes taking in the cloaked figure. The new Sith </span>
  <span>
    <em>was </em>
  </span>
  <span>good. Anakin's pace quickened. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Force, could this be Dooku's master?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Pride surged up through Anakin, that Obi-Wan held his own against a creature </span>
  <span>
    <em>Dooku </em>
  </span>
  <span>thought he could learn from.</span>
</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's foot landed on a blood-slicked fragment of tank, his foot slid—</p>
<p>Two crimson blades ripped out from his back. Obi-Wan's saber went out, falling from his slackening fingers.</p>
<p>A gasp choked into Anakin's lungs as he bolted into a dead sprint, heart thundering in his ears.</p>
<p>The Sith clipped one saber back to its belt, then drew Obi-Wan's head forward, the hood tipping as if speaking to the Jedi.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's hand came up, trying to push back the hood. The Sith jerked back, lashing out with lightning so bright it killed Anakin's color recognition for a moment. Obi-Wan's body flew back like a ragdoll launched by a blaster, slamming into the battlefield with audible cracks as bones gave in.</p>
<p>The Sith fled, clones in pursuit.</p>
<p>Anakin crashed to his knees beside the twisted form, smelling horrible burns, seeing the hideous breaks of bone beneath the skin—</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>
    <em>Medic!” </em>
  </span>
  <span>Anakin yelled. “Need a </span>
  <span>
    <em>medic!</em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>It took a moment for the shock on Obi-Wan's face to register the pain. A scream coughed out of him, breathless and wheezing. Terrible electrical burns covered his face, likely covered his body too.</p>
<p>“Force, Obi-Wan, I'm here. Don't try to move. Hold still, Kix will be here—”</p>
<p>He couldn't tell if Obi-Wan could see him.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's presence in the Force flickered, began to slip away.</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>
    <em>No,</em>
  </span>
  <span>” Anakin hissed, reaching out and grabbing Obi-Wan's essence, demanding it return, it stay, it </span>
  <span>
    <em>breathe, </em>
  </span>
  <span>trying to pour life and energy and </span>
  <span>
    <em>time </em>
  </span>
  <span>into it.</span>
</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's flame steadied, the haze cleared from his eyes. He tipped his head, saw Anakin, and a soft smile lit his face. He tried to lift a hand, couldn't, but a half heartbeat later Anakin felt invisible fingers brushing down his cheek.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Oh gods.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“So proud,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Of you. This is how I would have chosen to go out, fighting for what I believe in, by your side. P-please don't leave me.”</p>
<p>“I'm not going anywhere,” Anakin swore. He saw Kix and Doc racing for them, emanating terror in the Force.</p>
<p>
  <span> Obi-Wan's calm twisted in pain and alarm. “Anakin. I saw the Sith Master. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Palpatine. </em>
  </span>
  <span>Dooku's Master is </span>
  <span>
    <em>Palpatine. I saw him—</em>
  </span>
  <span>” Obi-Wan's hand snapped up, clutched Anakin's tunics. “Dooku is Tyranus, Tyranus made the clones, Palpatine is Tyranus' master! </span>
  <span>
    <em>Anakin</em>
  </span>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Calm!” Anakin cried, horrified. By the words, by the frantic energy Obi-Wan was wasting, by the </span>
  <span>
    <em>holes </em>
  </span>
  <span>in Obi-Wan's chest, his peeling skin, his broken bones. Yes, they'd learned on Oba Diah that Dooku was Tyranus, and they'd known all along a man called Tyranus had arranged for the clones to be created for the Republic. But </span>
  <span>
    <em>Palpatine—</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said— I was in the way, he said you are </span>
  <span>
    <em>his,</em>
  </span>
  <span>” Obi-Wan rasped, distraught. “He said I would lose you, he said— he said you belong to </span>
  <span>
    <em>him—</em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>The clone medics dropped beside them, the words of their medical shorthand barking back and forth as they triaged countless wounds in one man.</p>
<p>“He's wrong,” Anakin promised. “You're not going to lose me.”</p>
<p>Still the fear in the pain-glazed eyes, the worry lines that were so quintessentially Obi-Wan carved deep in the forehead, tightening around the eyes. Obi-Wan lost hold of Anakin's tunics, and Anakin caught the falling hand to ease it to the ground, trying to not look too closely at any of the injuries.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan's eyes did not close, but the light in the Force blew out.</p>
<p>Anakin cried out, dragging Obi-Wan into his arms, no longer afraid of hurting him, and threw his all into trying to bring him back as Obi-Wan's death stilled gaze watched without seeing.</p>
<p>He'd brought him back once, he'd do it again.</p>
<p>
  <span> He </span>
  <span>
    <em>would.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw himself against the Force and </span>
  <span>
    <em>demanded </em>
  </span>
  <span>it return Obi-Wan Kenobi.</span>
</p>
<p>Somewhere distant he could hear clones shouting in terror and horror. Far away and unimportant, hands pulled at his arms.</p>
<p>The only thing that mattered was the body in his arms, and willing its heart to beat, its lungs to draw in air.</p>
<p>“Master, please! Master, he's gone! You have to stop! You're going to kill us!”</p>
<p>The urgent voice cut through his focus, but could not dim his desperation.</p>
<p>
  <span> The voice was distracting him, it </span>
  <span>
    <em>shouldn't </em>
  </span>
  <span>be, didn't she love Obi-Wan </span>
  <span>
    <em>too</em>
  </span>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You know I loved him,” the voice said. “</span>
  <span>
    <em>Please, </em>
  </span>
  <span>Master, our men are dying. You have to come back to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>Not without Obi-Wan.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You're </span>
  <span>
    <em>killing us, Anakin!</em>
  </span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>Anakin snapped back to awareness, felt disoriented at the wasteland around them.</p>
<p>Crates, droids, ships, trees, rocks— all crushed to crumpled heaps as far as the eye could see. The land itself looked like it had survived a bomb blast, all plant-life around Anakin dead for twenty meters.</p>
<p>
  <span> The 501</span>
  <sup>
    <span>st</span>
  </sup>
  <span> knelt or lay crumpled all around, the pattern of them clear that they had tried to run.</span>
</p>
<p>Horror seized Anakin, but he could see them shuddering, alive—</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>But barely.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Rex lay flattened beside him, fingers clutched in Anakin's sleeve. He must have tried to get through. Must have tried—</p>
<p>Anakin jumped as something dropped into his lap. A bird. A dead bird.</p>
<p>It wasn't the only one. Birds fell from the sky, Anakin squinting up in shock.</p>
<p>He turned his gaze to Ahsoka, who crouched beside him, nearly all color drained from her face and lekku. She looked carved from marble, her lips a blue-purple, the whites of her eyes bloodshot.</p>
<p>
  <span> “Anakin,” she said, sounding so much older than her sixteen years. “I know you love him, but you have to breathe. You have to breathe, or we </span>
  <span>
    <em>won't. </em>
  </span>
  <span>Please, you have to shield, you have to protect Rex and the men. And me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>I'm doing this?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“It's like a sieve, Anakin. Obi-Wan is gone, but you're taking life, taking it all, trying to fill up the vessel again, but it can't hold life anymore. Master, please. You have to hear me.”</p>
<p>
  <span> Anakin clutched the broken corpse closer to him. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Don't. Don't ask me to let him go. I can't. I can't let go.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He stared into the eyes of his padawan, a padawan </span>
  <span>
    <em>dying.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>No. No, please...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka's head dipped lower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>“So proud,” </em>
  </span>
  <span>Obi-Wan had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>I can't let you go, but I can't let them die. I can't.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he did the only thing he </span>
  <span>
    <em>could </em>
  </span>
  <span>do in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>He stopped his effort to force the universe to give Obi-Wan back.</p>
<p>Silence fell.</p>
<p>
  <span> He clung to the body, shivering, eyes burning. </span>
  <span>
    <em>I can't live without you. I can't do this alone. I can't keep fighting this war, can't keep breathing, can't—</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Ahsoka sagged to the ground entirely, curling up into a ball with a groan. Color began to return to the sliver he could see of her face.</p>
<p>
  <span> The birds and the land still lay dead, </span>
  <span>
    <em>Obi-Wan </em>
  </span>
  <span>lay...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But the clones lay </span>
  <span>
    <em>alive, </em>
  </span>
  <span>dragging in wretched gasps of air as they tried to recover.</span>
</p>
<p>Anakin couldn't look at Obi-Wan. Could only hold him close and pet the auburn hair and wait for the nightmare to end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>